


On Human Gestures

by The_Scottish_Costume_Guy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scottish_Costume_Guy/pseuds/The_Scottish_Costume_Guy
Summary: Uploading this based on a bet with my partner. A simple study of some of Spocks more human gestures and where he probably picked them up from.





	On Human Gestures

Like many children Spock was utterly and completely endeared to, and fascinated by his mother - in particular by her all too human gestures. The change in her pitch and tone when she was pleased, and the way she spoke with her hands as much as her voice. Indeed, very much of what Amanda said was apparent when she said nothing at all, particularly when it came to Sarek. She would get this crinkle around her eyes when their fingers brushed together in a kiss, and her face would somehow turn cold and stormy when she was displeased.

When they would argue, Amanda would fold her arms under her bust in a way that squared her shoulders and added a rigidness to her normally fluid motions. In moments like that, Spock would see his collected father flounder, his arguments dismissed with a shrug of Amanda’s stiffened shoulders. More confusing still, this gesture could mean relaxation. It would be softer then, a crossing of arms as gentle and habitual as a Sehlat tucking in its paws to sleep. It would be more open and pleasing and she would smile so brightly and happily that it would reflect in all around her - even when she was surrounded by Vulcans. Sarek would try to hide the upward quirk of his lips, but unspoken, both son and wife would see.

It was not her only gesture which denoted both happiness and annoyance. Another was the placing of one or both hands on her hips in such a purposeful manner it seemed almost designed to speak for her. Spock recalled seeing it in many situations. In anger; both hands planted squarely on her hips, her feet parted and her elbows tilted towards her back as she leant forwards - her expression just a few degrees short of a snarl -He had only seen that once. In irritation also, when faced with a mess left by her tiny vulcan child who had become interested in the old history of earth's great artists and had decided to try his own hand at such things - only he’d been too young to realise he had missed the paper. She had cocked her head to the side that time and watched her son expectantly, not having to say a word before Spock scrambled to clean. He saw this gesture in exasperation when their Sehlat decided to sunbathe in front of the door; I’chaya had purred and snored loudly as Amanda surveyed the blocked exit to their home; only one hand on her hip that time, the other was pressed firmly to her brow.

The rarest, which Spock was not entirely convinced had not been a dream for the sheer strangeness of it all, had been in fondness and had once again been directed at Sarek. His father had fallen asleep at the table in their home, Spock had gotten up in the night and, feeling lonely, (which he would later deny) had gone in search of I’Chaya for company. Instead he found Amanda, hands once more on her hips but softly - as if in rest - and a soft smile on her face as she looked over Sareks sleeping form. She had stepped close and raised one hand to brush back his hair before planting a human kiss to his brow in order to wake him. Spock had not lingered.

Later. After the destruction of Vulcan and the loss of his mother, Spock would confess to Doctor McCoy that he never understood the gestures. He did not comprehend how one gesture - in place of a word - could have so many vastly different meanings. How something that was clearly an expression of annoyance - how a tone of voice or a crossing of arms - could ever mean affection. Spock struggled with what he never told his mother, with what his Vulcan upbringing prevented him from telling most anyone, even someone he would die for.  
Spock did not understand how they could know the secrets of what his human heart felt so strongly if he did not put it to words.

But - McCoy would later think - Watching Spock fold his arms and square his shoulders when arguing with Jim; or gently cross them across his chest and lean back in his chair while surveying the chess game they were playing; or put his hands on his hips and watch the captain from across the bridge as Jim dove headlong into another foolish adventure. Spock had a lot more human in his upbringing than he thought, and understood a lot better than he knew.


End file.
